Excessively hot or cold conditions can make clothing uncomfortable for the user. Current solutions to the problem center around garment designs that provide thermal insulation, venting, or heat exchange devices.
A common strategy to keep persons warm is to wear clothing with thick insulation for retention of body heat. This works well in many cases. However, in very cold environments, the required insulation can become prohibitively bulky and heavy. The problem is particularly pronounced in boots and mittens where thick insulation can hinder walking and reduce dexterity.
Another strategy to stay warm is to seal clothing to air circulation. This can hold heat in but also can seal in water vapor. Accumulated water can be uncomfortable and reduce the insulating qualities of the clothing.
Another way to keep warm is to apply heat from an external energy source to heat the inside of a boot, hat, or glove. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,922 to Cieslak et al., “Boot Warmer”, a burning solid fuel heats a circulating fluid which carries heat into the boot. In this device, the user ignites a fuel and then periodically presses a bladder style pump with his finger to circulate hot fluid into the boot. Such a device can present a fire danger, starts slowly, and requires excessive attention from the user.
Another example of a heated boot is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,518 to Polycarpe, “Climate Controlled Shoe”, wherein a battery supplies energy to a heating plate in the sole of the boot. The heating plate transfers heat to air circulating through ducts and partitions in the boot to warm the foot. This boot has bulky duct structures, lacks thermostatic control, and the heat energy is limited to the battery charge.
Cooling of clothing can be desirable to provide comfort where climatic conditions are hot or where the user is engaged with strenuous exercise. Cooling can be provided in clothing articles, by installing loose weave fabric panels in the clothing that allow the shoe to “breathe.” Hot air and water vapor can escape through the panels. Such breathing panels are limited to release of hot moist air but do not directly cool the feet. Breathing panels do not seal the clothing and can allow rain to enter the clothing. The climate controlled boot of Polycarpe attempts to address these problems with a battery powered fan to blow fresh air inside a sealed boot to cool and dry the foot. Still, the device merely vents the foot without actually absorbing heat from inside the boot.
Heating and cooling of a military “g”-suit is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,642 to Reinhard et al., “Acceleration Protective Suit.” A pressurized g-suit is used to force blood into a pilot's brain to retain consciousness during high speed maneuvers of a fighter jet aircraft. However, the suit is sealed and bulky, causing the pilot to overheat while the jet sits with the engine and climate control systems off during preflight preparations. The acceleration suit can be provided with Peltier effect elements, powered by a large external power source, to warm or cool the torso of the pilot. This “g”-suit does not provide direct temperature control of extremities. Furthermore, the heat transfer efficiency of the Peltier effect elements compromised by the lack of heat conduction and dissipation systems.
In view of the above, a need exists for portable temperature regulated clothing to provide comfort in hot or cold environments. A need remains for clothing that can be efficiently and controllably temperature adjusted while sealed against wind and water in the environment. The present invention provides these and other features that will be apparent upon review of the following.